The present invention relates to fabrics used in automobiles, and in particular to fabrics used in automobiles to divert airflow
Air flow in an automotive heating and air conditioning systems typically use doors to direct air flow. However, doors require substantial space and have limited versatility. Therefore, there is a need for alternative means for diverting airflow in an automotive air conditioning system.
European Patent Application Publication No. EP 0 705 725 A1, published on Oct. 04, 1996, illustrates the use of a fabric as a film door for an automotive air conditioning system, the film having a specific rigidity to enhance the seal of the film to the air conditioning system and to reduce the energy required by the motor for moving the film. An article titled xe2x80x9cDevelopment of a Film Door Type Air Conditioning Unitxe2x80x9d published by authors Hiroshi Nonyama, Hikaru Sugi, Takayuki Morita, Akihito Higashihara, Atsuski Kosaka, and Yoji Nishimura, in an article copyrighted in 1996 by the Society of Automotive Engineers, Inc., the addressed various issues involving the use of a film as a flow control door for an automotive air conditioning system. However, these prior art publications leave room for improvement of the film used as a flow control door is an automotive air conditioning system.
The present invention is directed to a fabric for use in directing airflow in an automotive air conditioning system, the fabric being a satin weave with a coating on the engaging surface of the fabric. The float of the satin weave is aligned in the direction of travel for the fabric.